Good to back
by The Gryffindor from Mars
Summary: Lily Luna Malfoy goes back in time and raises her dead grandparents. Rated T 'cause I bet I'll put some curses in the later chapters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I could though.

WARNING: This is my first fanfic, ever.

* * *

><p>It was the year 2042. At this time at night, the Ministry of Magic should be nearly empty, especially in the Department of Spells and Potion Research. A woman with flaming red hair was working on a new spell that she's been keeping secret from everyone. After a few trials on dead ferrets, Lily Luna Malfoy finally got to revive the dead ferret. The small animal was running about her office, rejoicing in being alive again. Lily smiled and put a body binding charm on the animal making it freeze in it's place. She walked to the middle of her office and muttered a spell and with a flash of silver light, she was gone.<p>

She appeared where she wanted to be, Godric's Hollow. She set of to the cemetery and found her grandparents' grave. She looked down and sat by the head stone.

"Hey granddad. Hi grandmum. I bet you don't know who I am but I'm your youngest grandchild, Lily Luna Malfoy. And yes, I'm married to a Malfoy, his name's Scorpius." She stopped and bit her lip.

"I bet you know what I'm going to do. And I hope you won't get mad at me for doing this, but I want my dad to have parents." She said and walked away from them. She hid behind one of the bigger grave stones and took out her wand.

"Mierdos Arisan." She said and a string of gold light shot from her wand, hitting the earth where her grandparents were buried. A bright light beamed from the earth and two figures popped out of nowhere.

Far from the newly risen couple, Lily smiled.

"I hope you make dad happy." She muttered, said something under her breath and disappeared, later to reappear in her office and go home to her husband and some hot tea.

James Potter looked around. It wasn't his and his wife's house in Wizard Heaven. It didn't even look like Wizard Heaven! He looked to his side and saw his wife, Lily Potter.

"Lils, where are we?" he asked.

"I was going to ask you that." She said.

Lily Potter I touched the nearest gravestone and gasped.

"James! I think we're alive!" she said. James' eyes widened. After a breath of cold night air, he ran around the graveyard, touching every gravestone in sight. His hand touched the gravestones! He was alive! He could see Harry, Padfoot and Moony! He could also take revenge on Peter when he got the chance. When he got back to his eye-rolling wife, he kissed her with so much fervor that he spun her around. He put her down after a few seconds and put her down.

"We could finally see our grown up Harry!" he said.

"Yes James. And I think I know where we could find them." She smiled up to her husband and took his hand and with a pop, the couple disapparated.

In number 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius Black was sitting in the drawing room, blasting the faces of his relatives on the Black Family tree.

"And that's for you-" he blasted his mother's face "-for disowning me. And this-" he blasted his cousin, Bellatrix "-for torturing Frank and Alice." He kept on blasting his relatives until the doorbell rang. He sighed and walked to the door.

"Maybe it's Moony." He said to himself. He opened the door. Immediately after he saw the people on the door, his knees buckled and began to sob. 'It can't be them. It can't be. They've been dead for fourteen years' he thought to himself.

"Don't worry Paddie. It's really us. Not ghost or those Death Munchers." Said James, he placed a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Yeah Sirius. It's really us." Said Lily.

He looked up and saw the smiling faces of James and Lily Potter. He noticed that they still looked the same as the last time they met.

"Prongsie? Lily flower? It's really you?" asked Sirius.

"Of course Paddie! Remember the time you made Dumbledore's beard pink and I said it was me?" asked James. Sirius laughed. It had to be them because they were the only ones that knew.

After a few more sobs, Sirius finally got himself together and led them to the kitchen.

"Why the kitchen?" asked Lily.

Sirius began enchanting the knives and pot to cook. "Because Lils, I know that after thirteen years of no eating that you two are hungry."

Growls came from the Potters' stomachs. Sirius laughed and gave them some muggle chips to eat while waiting for the main course. He watched as his best friend and his wife were fighting over the chips. Just looking at them, alive and fighting each other was the best thing that happened to him since seeing Harry last year.

After a minute, the food was cooked and the chips were completely gone.

"Hey mate, where's Harry?" asked James with a mouth full of onion soup.

"Dursleys'." Sirius said through gritted teeth. Lily spit her soup out and stood up.

"I knew I was bad at cooking Lily, but you could've just said." Said Sirius, laughing.

"Not that!" she snapped. "I can't believe Harry's with my sister!"

"Lils, we could go after we eat. I'm hungry." Said James, making his wife sit down.

Eventually, Lily calmed down and finished the soup. Sirius served them roast beef and pudding before they all disapparated to Privet Drive.

Harry Potter was in the kitchen, washing the dishes and cleaning the table, like it was every night. He wished he could finish his chores and run up to his room to write to Sirius. He'd give anything to write to him. He wanted to write to him. To have someone to talk to and to get information about Voldemort's where abouts.

"Boy! Get me some coffee." Roared Uncle Vernon.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Replied Harry in a trying to be sweet voice.

After he wiped the table clean, he went to the coffee maker and made coffee. While waiting for the coffee to brew, he was sure he heard a pop from Privet Drive. He knew it was someone disapparated but who would be in Privet Drive at this late hour? The doorbell rang and Harry froze. Whoever it was, he knew that the person had magic and was coming to get him.

"Get the door boy!" roared Uncle Vernon.

Harry jogged to the front door and took his wand out. It could be a Death Eater, yet it might be a fellow friendly wizard or witch from the light side. He took a deep breath and opened the door. When he opened it, the first thing he registered was that he was looking at a mirror. The man standing outside the door looked just like him. That was his thought until he saw the person beside him. She had red hair and striking green eyes.

"Death Eaters!" he yelled and pointed his wand at them. It was impossible. They couldn't be alive. His parents were dead. Dead for thirteen years. If they were alive this whole time, he would have grown up loved and protected.

"Harry! We're not those loser Death Munchers of Mouldy Shorts." Said the man.

"YOU'RE NOT MY PARENTS!" yelled Harry. He was crying now. "MY PARENTS ARE DEAD! IF THEY WERE ALIVE THEN THEY WOULD'VE TAKEN CARE OF ME!"

"What is going on here?" yelled Aunt Petunia. She walked into the hallway and saw the people in the doorway. She began sobbing and from what Harry could understand was saying the sorry. The woman hugged Harry then went in to comfort the sobbing woman.

"It's okay Tuney. Shh.." she said in a hushed voice. Uncle Vernon came storming in.

"WHAT THE RUDDY HELL IS-" he stopped when he saw the man on the door, Aunt Petunia sobbing and the woman trying to comfort her.

"You can't be alive!" he said in a whisper. At that moment, the large Uncle Vernon fainted. Harry swore that he felt the whole house creek.

"Harry." Said the man. Harry shifted his vision to the man.

"How would I know if you're really my dad?" asked Harry.

When he heard this, the dog who was watching from the street walked up to the house and changed into his human form.

"Because Harry-" said Sirius, putting a hand on his godchild's arm. "-I confirmed it. They went straight to me."

After he heard this, Harry ran to his dad and gave hims a big hug. James returned it. Sirius shrugged and joined in.

"Don't worry kiddo. This time we won't die." said James. The three boys chuckled.

After Petunia started to calm down, she slept and Lily joined in the hug.

"We're proud of you Harry." said Lily.

"Yeah. You haven't grown up to be a nutter like these two." James said motioning to the Dursleys on the floor.

"As much as it does to break my heart-"

James mocked gasped. "I didn't know you had a heart Paddie!"

"Shut up Prongs. Anyway, get packing Harry. We're bringing you with us." he said.

Harry nodded and ran up to his room. He opened the door and started throwing everything in his trunk.

"You know Harry, that won't work. Your trunk won't close." Said a voice from behind. It was Lily.

"Sorry mum." The last word made him tongue tingle. "Just…..excited."

Lily laughed and hugged her son. "I'm sorry Harry." She said.

"Why? It's not your fault Voldemort's evil." Said Harry.

"No." Lily was crying now. "You grew up without us. No child deserves to grow up away from his parents."

"It's okay mum. At least I turned out right." He said.

Lily laughed and helped him pack.

"Don't you have any clothes? These are all just rags!" said Lily, holding up some of Dudley's old clothes.

"Well, those are my clothes." He said meekly.

Lily dropped the clothes and started having a fit and started cursing her sister and Uncle Vernon. James and human form Sirius ran up and tried to calm her down. They eventually got her to calm down and finished Harry's packing.

"Wow. Nice room son." James said awkwardly.

Harry laughed. "Don't worry dad. At least I have a room." He said being careful not to mention that he used to live in a cupboard. After they finished packing. The Potters and Sirius left Privet Drive and apparated to Sirius' house.

* * *

><p>Well, first chapter of my first fanfic is done!<p>

Review! :)


End file.
